


Рубашка

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Drama, Episode: s01e04 The Episode that Doesn't Actually Exist, M/M, a little bit Canon AU, inspired by the idea of the book Grishkovets "The shirt", shirt is the main character of this story xD, the title of the story Ive stolen from the book too
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый признак стрёмного дня по Стилински - это испорченная рубашка. Стайлз знает это как никто другой, и всё же игнорирует намёки судьбы. Глупый, глупый Стайлз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рубашка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Teen Wolf 2014

Первый признак стрёмного дня по Стилински – это испорченная рубашка. Стайлз только собирается аккуратно, одним выверенным движением, перевернуть в сковороде омлет с помидорами и беконом, как со второго этажа раздаётся грохот.  
– Ох ты ж чёрт! – Стайлзу остаётся лишь выругаться, глядя на то, как по любимой клетчатой рубашке неумолимо расползается масляное пятно. Хорошо хоть, только по рубашке, её можно быстро переодеть – в шкафу ещё оставалась парочка чистых, а вот найти ещё одну свежую отутюженную футболку было бы непростой задачей.  
– Господи, когда ты научишься не разбрасывать свои вещи по всему дому? – ворчливо спрашивает отец, входя на кухню и потирая локоть. – В следующий раз я просто выкину в окно твои кеды, валяющиеся у двери в ванную!  
– Хорошо, пап, – миролюбиво откликается Стайлз и торопливо раскладывает омлет на тарелки, мысленно прикидывая, какие, чёрт возьми, кеды могли там валяться.  
Завтракают они торопливо, но не настолько, чтобы Стайлз в суматохе позволил отцу налить себе чашечку кофе.  
– Я вырастил чудовище! – привычно возмущается шериф, но позволяет подсунуть себе под нос кружку с цикорием и, поморщившись, быстро его глотает. Стайлз знает, что приехав в участок, отец всё равно выпьет кофе, но делает вид, что не в курсе. Обычный завтрак в семье Стилински, и Стайлз, ввязавшийся в стотысячный спор о пользе здоровой пищи, даже забывает, что уляпал рубашку оливковым маслом.  
Вспоминает он об этом лишь в машине, когда притормаживает у дома Скотта. Пока тот бодрой рысью бежит от крыльца, Стайлз натыкается взглядом на пятно и мысленно даёт себе затрещину. Великолепно! Хотя, с другой стороны. если рубашку не застёгивать, то будет не слишком заметно…

На истории Стайлз откровенно скучает. Он заранее знает, что за тест получит не ниже “А”, и, значит, никакой интриги в ожидании листка с оценкой не предвидится. Поэтому он начинает доставать Скотта дурацкими расспросами. Исключительно ради того, чтобы не замечать пятно на рубашке, которое маячит на самом видном месте, рядом с пуговицами. Чёртов СДВГ! Из-за него Стайлз частенько ловит себя на том, что зацикливает внимание на абсолютно ничего не значащих вещах, вот как сейчас.  
– Если Дерек не альфа, и укусил тебя не он, то кто? А это альфа убил водителя автобуса? А отец Эллисон знает об альфе? – Стайлз выстреливает вопросы со скоростью пулемётной очереди, доводя Скотта почти до белого каления ровно в тот момент, когда Маккол получает тест. Беглый взгляд на лист Скотта даёт понять, что с приходом в его жизнь волчьих проблем, проблемы появились и в школе.  
Стайлз, как настоящий бро, немедленно предлагает свою помощь, но в ответ слышит “Эллисон” и ему этого достаточно, чтобы отвязаться. Он продолжает говорить, практически на автомате подкалывая друга и попутно крутя в голове мысль, что, кажется, настал тот момент, когда ему в жизни Скотта скоро не останется места.  
И когда Скотт просит его перестать задавать вопросы, Стайлз легко соглашается.  
– Никаких больше вопросов об альфе или Дереке! Особенно о Дереке! – на какое-то мгновение голос его почти срывается, и Стайлз, чтобы как-то оправдаться перед самим собой за минутную слабость, добавляет, уткнувшись взглядом в стол. – Он всё ещё меня пугает…  
И, собственно, никто, кроме самого Стайлза, вовсе не виноват, что страх его перед Дереком Хейлом идёт рука об руку с интересом и даже иногда вожделением. Хотя нет, опять-таки чёртов СДВГ, притупляющий инстинкт самосохранения, и тут, кажется, постарался.

За ланчем Стайлз опрокидывает на себя почти полный стакан содовой, засмотревшись на Лидию, и это, чёрт возьми, уже совсем не смешно! Вода выливается ровно на масляное пятно, отчего оно расплывается совсем уже безобразной кляксой, а Стайлз мечтает поскорее вернуться домой и переодеться, наконец. Ещё ни разу неуклюжесть не играла со Стайлзом в такие заведомо провальные для него игры.  
Стайлз скидывает рубашку с плеч и привязывает её на лямку рюкзака, оставаясь в одной футболке. Он чувствует себя практически голым, очень неуютно, в общем, чувствует. А если добавить ко всей ситуации ещё и тот факт, что подавляющее большинство парней школы Бикон-Хиллз выглядят как модели из рекламы нижнего белья, то Стайлз, зная, как он со своим тощим телом смотрится в достаточно обтягивающей футболке, вообще хочет оказаться где-нибудь в другой стране.  
Скотт непонимающе косится на его нервные и дёрганые движения, но с расспросами не пристаёт, вероятно, опасаясь нового витка разговоров про альфу. Однако, Стайлзу сейчас нет дела до альфы, чёрт подери, его волнует лишь то, что он, как последний идиот, вытащил на прошлой неделе из джипа запасную рубашку. Да, только это. Ну, и ещё немного то, что, Дерек Хейл, слава богу, в этой футболке его не увидит.

У шкафчиков, перед тем как ехать домой, Стайлз, всё же, надевает рубашку. Не то чтобы ему сильно этого хочется, но иногда даже калифорнийская осень не слишком радует погодой. Теперь рубашка не только грязная, но ещё и мятая. Не очень, конечно, но Стайлз знает это, и ему ещё больше хочется её снять.  
Бурный поток учащихся старшей школы Бикон-Хиллз выносит его на крыльцо, и Стайлз почти бегом бросается к своей машине. И, конечно же, запрыгивая в джип, он бодро обтирает запылённый борт рукавом. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать – если с самого утра у тебя не день Бэкхема, удивляться тому, что бомба трижды прилетела в одну воронку, уже не стоит.  
Закатив глаза, Стайлз включает заднюю передачу, выезжает с парковочного места и давит на газ… чтобы спустя какие-то мгновения со всей силы нажать на тормоз и чуть крутануть руль вправо. Сцепление безнадёжно брошено и джип, естественно, глохнет, но Стайлзу не до того.  
– Бог ты мой! – только и может воскликнуть он, глядя на Дерека, стоящего прямо перед капотом его машины. Выглядит он совсем плохо – бледный, растрёпанный и покачивающийся из стороны в сторону – а потом, ни сказав не слова, он просто падает на асфальт прямо посреди школьной парковки.  
– Да ты должно быть шутишь! – непонятно к кому обращаясь, возмущается Стайлз, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. – Этот парень всегда и везде не к месту!  
Стайлз выскакивает из машины и, следом за появившимся откуда-то Скоттом, подбегает к Хейлу. Тот выглядит очень-очень плохо, о чём Стайлз и спешит сообщить другу. Сердце гулко отбивает стакатто где-то в горле, а сам Стайлз не может отвести глаз от белого как полотно, покрытого испариной, лица Дерека.  
– В меня стреляли, – через силу говорит тот, и в этот момент Стайлз понимает, что нихера он не переоденется в ближайшее время. Неуместная, очень неуместная мысль, когда кто-то подыхает на школьной парковке прямо перед капотом твоей тачки. Отмахнувшись от неё, Стайлз пытается сосредоточиться на голосе Дерека.  
Когда он улавливает, что разговор идёт о какой-то пуле, у него помимо воли вырывается:  
– Серебряная пуля? – и понимает, что нужно было прикусить язык. Дерек смотрит на него прожигающим взглядом и называет идиотом. Даже смертельно раненый, Дерек Хейл не меняется.  
От этого простого вывода Стайлз будто приходит в себя и начинает понимать, что Дерек-мать-его-Хейл действительно смертельно ранен, и с этим надо что-то делать. По меньшей мере, увезти его с парковки, где они итак уже привлекают слишком много внимания, судя по непрекращающимся сигналам других авто, выезд которым они перекрывают. “Да, определённо, это отличная идея”, – думает Стайлз, когда Дерек практически теряет над собой контроль и начинает семафорить голубыми глазами.  
Скотт торопливо помогает Дереку забраться в джип, переругиваясь с ним о том, что он не собирается искать пулю у Арджентов. Но у Дерека свои аргументы, и Стайлз невольно восхищается тем, как чувствуя адскую – наверняка просто невыносимую – боль, он одной фразой перечёркивает все попытки Скотта не ввязываться в это сомнительное дело.  
– Я тебе нужен.  
И всё, Скотт уже готов не только втихую поискать пулю в вещах тётки Эллисон, но и вломиться к ней в дом в отсутствие хозяев.  
Терпение позадистоящих водителей не бесконечно, и Стайлз поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания. Джип без нареканий заводится, и, уже трогаясь с места, Стайлз бормочет сквозь зубы в открытое окно Скотту:  
– Я так ненавижу тебя за это! – и не то чтобы это было совсем неправдой. Стайлз не вполне представляет себе, что ему делать со слабо себя контролирующим раненым оборотнем, который в любую минуту либо сдохнуть, либо обратиться. И, кстати, ни один из исходов Стайлз ни в коей мере не связывал со счастливым исходом для себя.

 

Посматривая на сидящего рядом бледного Дерека, Стайлз понимает, что у него сдают нервы. Он быстро набирает сообщение Скотту и переводит взгляд на Хейла, который стаскивает с себя кожанку и прижимает её к предплечью.  
Скотт отвечает не сразу, и новости от него хреновые – пуля не найдена. Стайлз чудом глушит в себе гневный вопль, который уже почти готов вырваться, и успокаивает Дерека:  
– Мы почти приехали, – перед этим пробормотав что-то вроде “хватит лить кровь на мои сидения”. Не то чтобы это внештатная ситуация в последнее время, но оттирать их Стайлзу не слишком охота.  
– Приехали куда? – уточняет Дерек и, услышав, что к его дому, разражается речью о том, что ни хрена подобного, он не поедет туда, пока ранен и не может себя защитить. Из всего сказанного Стайлз улавливает лишь то, что, кажется, придётся поискать другое место, где они будут ждать Скотта.  
Стайлз резко тормозит у обочины и допытывается, что будет, если Скотт не найдёт пулю. На Скотта надежды мало, без обид, но это же Скотт! То, что он стал оборотнем, никак не прокачало его скилл ума и изобретательности, а это значит, что про пулю они могут практически забыть.  
Дерек не говорит ничего конкретно, лишь туманно упоминает какое-то последнее средство, которое у него останется. Заметно, что тема ему неприятна до дрожи, а потом закатывает рукав своей хенли, открывая рану, и Стайлз чувствует, что его сейчас стошнит. Рука выглядит отвратительно и Стайлз не может удержаться:  
– О мой бог! Что это?! Это инфекция?! – вопит он, снова не в силах прикусить язык и прикрывая глаза рукой. Смотреть на рану почти физически больно.  
– Заводи машину! – командует Дерек очень тихо. – Сейчас же!  
– Не думаю, что тебе стоит мне приказывать, когда ты в таком виде! – Стайлз приходит в себя и огрызается. Пожалуй, сейчас не время для девчачьих страданий по Хейлу, да и вообще, никогда не время. Не для Стайлза. – Если бы я хотел, я выкинул бы твой собачий зад посреди дороги и оставил умирать!  
Пожалуй, последние слова резковаты, но они позволяют Стайлзу взять себя в руки. Он долгим взглядом смотрит на Дерека, на его уставшее бледное лицо, и решает для себя не огрызаться хотя бы в ближайшие полчаса.  
– Заводи машину! – требовательно повторяет Дерек. – Или я разорву тебе горло своими зубами!  
Что же, Дерек даже такой слабый, внушает страх… и будит интерес. Стайлз ещё несколько секунд разглядывает его, чуть приоткрыв рот, а потом заводит джип. Поругаться они могут и в другой раз, когда Дерек будет в меньшей опасности. 

Отъехав на пару миль, Стайлз снова паркуется. В ответ на недоумевающий и рассерженный взгляд Дерека, он лишь пожимает плечами и устало признаётся:  
– Я не знаю, куда можно тебя отвезти, – пальцы нервно отстукивают какой-то смутно знакомый ритм. – В машине сейчас куда безопаснее, я хотя бы смогу оторваться от охотников, в случае чего…  
Дерек молча принимает его ответ, и это молчание, кажется, значит даже больше, чем любые слова. Дерек Хейл вообще немногословный парень, и если он соглашается доверить ему свою жизнь, то Стайлз в его глазах, всё-таки, чуть больше, чем просто идиот. Следующие пару часов они просто ждут.  
Стайлз прикрывает глаза и позволяет себе немного помечтать, словно бы в его машине они с Дереком оказались не просто из-за того, что ему больше не к кому пойти, а, например… потому что у них свидание. А почему нет? Автомобильный кинотеатр с попкорном и какой-нибудь тупой комедией. И Дерек вовсе не истекает кровью, а язвительно вскидывает брови на каждом нелепом моменте фильма или тогда, когда Стайлз обливается колой. Чёрт, даже в своих мечтах он пачкает эту чёртову рубашку!  
Звонок от Скотта как пинком под зад выбрасывает его из воображаемого кинотеатра, и Стайлз ему почти благодарен за это. Скотт виновато бубнит в трубку, что пока у него по нулям, в ответ на что получает панический вопль Стайлза о том, что Дереку становится только хуже.  
– Отвези его в ветлечебницу! – отвечает Скотт, и Стайлз передаёт трубку Хейлу, бормоча: “Ты не поверишь, куда он мне сказал отвезти тебя!”.  
Дерек разговаривает отрывисто и скупо, точно стараясь не расходовать понапрасну силы. И, кажется, он всё-таки верит в гений Маккола, потому что разговор завершает, выдавливая из себя:  
– Найди пулю, – и сбрасывает вызов.

Уже подъезжая к клинике Дитона, Стайлз понимает, что Дерек очень и очень плох. Гораздо хуже, чем несколько часов назад. Он хлопает дверью джипа и пытается идти сам, но запинается и чуть не падает на родном месте. Стайлзу ничего не остаётся, как подхватить его тяжёлую волчью тушу и взвалить на себя. И, кто бы мог подумать! Прислонив Дерека к стене и открыв ворота, Стайлз обнаруживает новый след на рубашке. Большой кровавый развод на плече, как раз там, где лежала рука Дерека, будто бы горит, но Стайлз отмахивается от зудящего чувства моя-рубашка-снова-нашла-грязь. Не время, чёрт возьми, переживать о том, в каком состоянии твоя одежда, когда у тебя практически на руках умирает человек! Ну, ладно, не человек, но всё же…  
Дерек отталкивается от стены и, шатаясь как пьяный, добредает до кучи каких-то мешков, чтобы рухнуть на них и обессиленно прикрыть глаза, под которыми залегли тёмные круги.  
Телефон сигналит о новом входящем – от Скотта – и, вместо того, чтобы обсудить дальнейший план действий (например, где бы Дерек хотел, чтобы его похоронили?), они обсуждают редкий сорт аконита, который Скотт нашёл у тётки Эллисон. Это невыносимо, чёрт возьми, смотреть на Дерека, который сидит неподвижно, потому что каждое движение причиняет адскую боль, и Стайлз пишет Скотту: “Ты должен приехать немедленно!”. Стайлз боится, что он не успеет. Стайлз по-прежнему не знает, где бы Дерек хотел, чтобы его похоронили, потому что он боится спросить. Спросить об этом – это как признать своё бессилие, а к такому Стайлз не готов. И вообще, это же Дерек-чёртов-Хейл, он не может умереть! Кто тогда будет угрожать Стайлзу, пугать его и… вызывать стыдный, но такой жгучий интерес?  
Размышления отвлекают Стайлза от происходящего вокруг, и он не сразу понимает, что Дерек встаёт с мешков и, пересиливая себя, идёт вглубь клиники. Стайлз догоняет его уже в помещении, где Дитон обычно оперирует своих пациентов. Он чуть отстранённо наблюдает за тем, как Дерек, скривившись от боли, стаскивает себя хенли и словно зомби шатается по комнате.  
– Может, здоровый сон всё исправит? – пытается пошутить Стайлз, но и сам понимает, что это звучит как издёвка.  
– Когда инфекция дойдёт до сердца, она убьёт меня, – цедит Дерек, будто и не слыша ничего вокруг. Вены вокруг его раны вздулись, чёрными щупальцами оплетая руку, и это пугает.  
– А слова “позитив” просто нет в твоём словарном запасе? – почти обречённо уточняет Стайлз, в общем-то, и не надеясь на ответ. Просто он читал где-то, что с умирающими нужно разговаривать, чтобы они чувствовали связь с реальностью. И пусть Дерек не прочь прибить его за тупые шутки и саркастичные замечания, он, по крайней мере, пока что в силах их слышать и изредка огрызаться. Это уже успех. Личный успех Стайлза Стилински.  
– Если он не принесёт пулю – последнее средство, – Дерек тяжело дышит и лихорадочно шарит по шкафчикам, словно наркоман в поиске дозы.  
– Какое? – Стайлз не оставляет надежды выйти на диалог, и ему везёт. Сомнительно, конечно, везёт, но Дерек оборачивается к нему и с безумным блеском в глазах выдыхает:  
– Ты отрежешь мне руку!  
Медицинская пила ложится в ладонь и Стайлза передёргивает от звука, с которым вращается её лезвие. Невозможно острое, смертоносное, мать его, лезвие! Господи, нужно было не бороться с собой и остаться дома, едва уляпав рубашку маслом!  
– О мой бог! – восклицает Стайлз и отбрасывает от себя пилу так стремительно, будто она обмазана ядом. – А если ты умрёшь от потери крови?  
Дерек тем временем пытается перетянуть своё плечо жгутом, но у него не особо хорошо это выходит. Секунда промедления, а потом Стайлз обходит стол, стоящий перед ними, и дрожащими пальцами крепко завязывает резиновый узел. И не то чтобы у него много практики в этом, но уроки медицинской помощи он всё-таки не прогуливал, так что получается вполне сносно.  
– Всё заживёт, если сработает! – хмуро говорит Дерек, но особой уверенности в его голосе нет.  
– Слушай, я не знаю, смогу ли я это сделать… – смотреть снизу вверх на Дерека с такого близкого расстояния непривычно и очень волнующе. Ещё бы тема была была поадекватнее...  
– Почему нет? – изумляется Дерек. Кажется, ему в голову не приходит, что кто-то – не такой суровый оборотень, чтобы пилить руки налево и направо.  
– Ну, из-за отрезанной плоти, распиленных костей и, особенно, крови! – огрызается Стайлз. Дерек неумолим и начинает всё больше раздражаться.  
– Ты падаешь в обморок при виде крови?  
– Нет, но мог бы при виде отрубленной руки! – выпаливает Стайлз, а потом, совсем не думая, добавляет. – Особенно, если это твоя рука, чёрт тебя дери!  
Дерек смотрит на него внимательно, глаза его чуть мерцают голубым, и выглядит это устрашающе охуенно. Стайлз почти заставляет себя отвернуться, когда Дерек хватает его пальцами за подбородок, разворачивает к себе и впивается в губы хищным, злым поцелуем. Властно раздвигает своим языком губы Стайлза, вылизывает его рот и обводит кромку зубов напоследок. Всё заканчивается слишком быстро, и Стайлзу на мгновение кажется, что всё это ему примерещилось, но нет. Хейл смотрит на него пристально и жадно, зрачки его расширены как у наркомана, и бледность как будто даже чуть-чуть отступила.  
– Если хочешь продолжения, в твоих же интересах, чтобы я не сдох, – чеканит он, продолжая своими пальцами сжимать подбородок Стайлза. – Либо ты отрезаешь мне руку, либо я отрезаю тебе голову!  
Дерек гипнотизирует его ещё несколько секунд, а потом его сгибает пополам и рвёт какой-то чёрной жижей прямо на пол. Обессиленный, он хватается на плечо Стайлза, оставляя на ней очередное кровавое пятно. Стайлзу уже наплевать.  
В тот момент, когда он подносит пилу к руке Дерека, в клинику врывается Скотт, и Стайлз выдыхает впервые за минуту. Он радуется появлению Скотта так, как не радовался никогда в жизни.  
– Ты только что помешал кошмару всей моей жизни, – с облегчением говорит Стайлз и убирает пилу подальше.  
И, казалось бы, всё уже кончено, и можно праздновать победу, но они со Скоттом переживают не лучшие мгновения в своей жизни, когда Дерек теряет сознание и не дышит, чёрт возьми, а с таким трудом добытая аконитовая пуля преспокойно лежит под решёткой слива.  
– Кажется, он умирает, – паникует Стайлз, пока Скотт пытается достать пулю. – Кажется, он уже мёртв!  
Ему можно паниковать: мало того что на его руках умирает не совсем человек, у него ещё и остались неразрешённые вопросы с Дереком Хейлом. Например, какого грёбаного чёрта он его поцеловал. Или вот ещё: неужели Стайлз может рассчитывать на продолжение, если Дерек, всё-таки, выживет?  
– Пожалуйста, не убивай меня за это! – шепчет Стайлз и со всей силы бьёт Дерека кулаком по лицу. И это срабатывает. Стайлз хватается за ушибленный кулак, часто моргает, а уже в следующую секунду помогает Скотту поднять Дерека на ноги.  
От аконитового пепла в ране Дерека выгибает дугой, но рана затягивается, и Хейл обмякает на полу. Стайлзу очень хочется упасть рядом с ним и теперь уже самому его поцеловать. Потому что страшно и до сих пор не верится, что чёртов волчара жив. То есть, Стайлз, конечно, надеялся на благополучный исход с самого начала, но шансов было мало.  
На дежурный вежливый вопрос Скотта о самочувствии Дерек отвечает с сарказмом, что говорит о живости Дерека куда более откровенно, чем любая диагностика. Стайлз смотрит на его лицо, постепенно возвращающееся к нормальному цвету, и думает о том, что им стоит поговорить. Вскользь брошенный Дереком в его сторону внимательный взгляд только подтверждает его мысли. Этот взгляд явно не ты-идиот-взгляд, а совсем даже ты-в-порядке?-взгляд. И от него Стайлз совсем успокаивается.

Припарковавшись около дома, Стайлз уныло оглядывает сидения, мысленно пообещав себе почистить их в ближайшую субботу, чтобы отец не успел увидеть кровавые пятна. Он закрывает машину и медленно плетётся к себе, мечтая о душе и кровати. А, судя по тому, что у отца ночная смена, душ ему, скорее всего, светит холодный: вряд ли после шерифа, который обожает спустить всю горячую воду, бойлер успел достаточно нагреться.  
Зайдя в ванную, Стайлз устало выпутывается из рукавов и, подумав, кидает тряпку, ещё утром бывшую любимой рубашкой, в мусорку вместо корзины с грязным бельём. Масло, содовая, грязь, кровь и даже, неизвестно как оказавшаяся на полах его рубашки, чёрная аконитовая жижа – всё это перечеркнуло шансы рубашки на выживание после стирки. Между прочим, уже пятой по счёту с момента появления оборотней в его жизни. Но Стайлз не расстраивается: это всего лишь ещё один прожитый день и ещё одна испорченная рубашка.


End file.
